TorMent
by LadyAlina
Summary: A story of Sesshomaru and His family In AU and its a Sesh/ooc I am looking for help on makeing this a better story please help and review and contact me if you want to help


I do not own Inuyasha, as much as I wish I did I dont sucks dont it !!!

(Now)

That night was a night i wold never forget I stood outside my house looking in seeing all that blood all that madness I never thought I would beable to see anything eles. In my house was the bodys of my famliy. He had came and killed them all Inuyasha had warned me that he would find them i never listend why would i listen I thought i was untouchable that they would be safe. this is my story My family was taken from me, my children ... this is why I will take my revange on that Man. I will make him pay for them for their pain. This is Their story I will tell you it from the beging.....  
I had just arvied in the city with my brother Inuyasha we new no one but it was a new start for us for we had a lead to where He was Hidding my brother and I have been hunting for him for the murders of of parents and Inuyasha's wife. It has been five years sence we started out on this mission, we left our friends to find evil man like a spider has been trying to break out spirts sence he started his mission His name well it Naraku he will kill anyone who is anything to me or my brother. I never let my heart hang, I promised my self to never love as long as he was a threat to me or anyone close to me. But when I saw her, she made me stop and take another look she was so Beutiful so diffrent He long red hair and silver eyes she was so perfect as if a angle sent to save me to save my soul, everything about her was anglic, she took my breath away she melted my heart the very second she said my name.I knew it was to long that i stayed away.  
(Then)  
" Sess" She smiled " Its been to long old friend" another voice I knew "Oh be nice moruko, Hes back thats all that should matter." she looked at me again  
" Alina Corday " I smiled as she huged me " I missed you so much!" " It has been far to long.. Morku you have the everything in order ? " Ofcourse we will meet you at the house " Inuyasha sighed and walked with his friend.  
" So sess-chan what took you so long to come back to me?" she took my hand and lead me to my car " I am here on buisness Alina you know this I need to keep everything in order" she glared me " Sess you Promised when you came back that we would finaly beable to be together and you know that they miss you I miss you " I looked to her and sighed " Alina he is still out their looking for ways to make me pay you know this. I can not risk you being hurt not now not ever. You are my World you know that I couldn't handle looseing you or our children." she huged me tightly " I wont leave you i promise.. Lets go home " she walked ahead of me and smiled looking back to me.  
(Now)  
I never smilied after i lost her I lost everything when she was taken from me. I sit here and wounder if it was worth it all. I hunted that man for years and it lead to her to her dimisses. My obbsession was my down fall and I had lost everything

(then)

"DADDY!!!" a small little girl came running to him "Ava Lynn you have grownen" he picked her up and held her close "father?" and young man looking just like his father. " My son... how are you?" " I am fine father its nice to have you home " " PAPA PAPA " two little girls yelled runing inunisen " PAPA PAPA " they jumped into his arms " Shalin Savahana my little angles " he held his children and looked to his wife " They look wounderful as do you" "alright kids time for bed, Kain can you take Ava Lynn and put her to bed !" "yes mother, Goodnight father come ava lynn" the children walked up the stairs and I turned to my wife and smilied " I am going to Morkus I will be back in a hour or so you get some rest" I kissed her and turned to leave " Sess I love you...please becarful you know how dangress my brother is he hates you for takeing me away..please promise me you will be safe ...." tears started to leek from her eyes " Alina I promise you I will becarful and you must promise not to cry I will be home in a hour I promise ..." I kissed her and walked out the door " I love you Alina" She gave me a small smilie " I love you to Sess-Chan" i watched her turn and walk inside the house.  
(Now)  
that was ten years ago I still here her I wish i had stayed and listin to her silent pleas Maybe she would still be here and maybe they would still be alive.  
I wish i had things would be diffrent. I promised her I would be safe and i lost her ...I lost everything that day.

(Then)  
Alina went to her sons room and smilied as he was playing with little ava lynn " Kain she needs to go to bed.. " he looks to his mother "I am sorry mom she wasnt tired " alina smiled" Its fine Kain she get her to bed soon alright. " she turned and walked out of thier room walking to hers. as she entred her room she knew he was there waiting " Naraku... " she looked to the man siting on her bed " Little sister...its been far to long..." She turned to run but he was faster as he grabed her " Tisk tisk little sister why do you run from me?" she struggeld agenst him "he turned her to him " you should have stayed away from him alina... Now i have to do something that will tear you apart" he laughed as he went to hit her  
KAIN RUN AND HIDE YOUR SISTERS AND CALL YOUR FATHER!" kain hered his mother and hide a sleeping ava lynn in his closet and went to find his other syblings but was stoped by the man they all feared " My My my Kain havent you grown " Kain saw his mother on the floor bleeding and turned to run as naraku grabed him and stabed him five time in the back letting him fall "to bad you have to die...." Naraku walked to the room seeing to crying little girls hidding under thier beds as he shoot both of them killing them instatly. "ahh poor little ones " he walked back to alina and pulled her down the stairs and as he lifted her up to him and she cryed out as he stabed her again and again laughing the entire time. he threw her to the ground and wrote a note for sesshomaru to find.  
Then he heard the crys of a childed her had forgoten he kicked his sister and walked in to the room were little ava was and he picked her up admiring the little one as he did this he held his hand over her face and watched her take sturggle to breath as he suffacted her when she was still he layed her next to her mother and finshed is note :" I told you old friend i would find them and you lead me right to them I took them from you as you took her from me... Happy Birthday Sesshomaru."

(Now)  
I still rember that night comeing home and seeing all those lights the police standing in my yard I never thought i would loose my self but that night something snapped I saw two paramdics takeing my son away and then i saw the forensics and photo graphs being taken my brother and our friends looked at me as the car stoped my brother walked up to the officers and asked what was going on when my brother looked to me and i lost it when my brothers girlfreind Kagome started to cry and Miroku held his wife and thats when i almost started to screem.  
(Then)  
"Sesshomaru..Kain is going to the hospital so why dont you go and get into the car so we can go and see how bad it is " Kagome said trying to lead me away from the sceen " why dont you want me to go in my house ...and were is alina and my daughters " I looked to them and they looked away " TELL ME" inuyasha looked down then to his brother " Sesshomaru ... he found them... their gone and they dont think Kain is gonna make it..." I lost it and i ran into my house not listing to my brother or my friends and that when i saw my beautiful wife and daughter I fell to my knees and held my little ava lynn my heart shatterd seeing how empty it was with out them. they are gone. THen the strechers wihth my little twins came down "Shalin ....Savahanna .... Ava... Alina..." i was lost in my heart ack I had to see my son. I ran to the car and my brother was ready to go we went to the hospital and waited.  
" Sesshomaru Corday... are you his father?" the doctor asked me and i nodded " how is my son? " the doctor looked to me and sighed " he is in pain but nothing sious was hit he will be fine in a few days. " I took in a breath " Can I see him? " the doctor nodded and smilied as i walked into my sons hospital room.  
" Kain.." I sat next to him and sighed " Dad....is Mom safe ....did you ...find ... her??" he asked me " Kain their gone ....he ..." I lost it and started to cry..." Dad mom he took mom....that woman in the house.....shes not mom.....he has her....." I looked to my son he was serious " are you sure Kain... " he nodded i almost smilied but didnt " I will find your mother Kain.... you just get better ok..." he nodded again drifting into a sleep. I walked to my brother and told him what i was told and went to his car and siting on the dash was a note " You will never Find her ... and your son...is expired!!!" that was when i looked to the hospital and saw him in my sons room.  
Inuyasha and i ran to the room only to find my wifes hair hanging from my sons hands. he had killed all my children with no remorse and no pity. I had lost them i saw the other note." you are week sesshomaru come to this address and you will find what you are looking for.  
(Now)  
If only i had never went i wouldnt be where i am now I have lost everything and now I am a week fool my pain is like a knife in my heart I had watched my wife kill her self to save me. I held my dead children in my arms... and now waht am i gonna do. I am gonna end my lifes pain and find my family in another life.

(THEN)  
I walked into that house seeing the blood stain of my children and there i saw her with a knife to her neck seeing her cry i almost killed him for harming her.  
" Well Sesshomaru I see you came " he threw her to me and i watched him as he laughed " But i want your life Sesshmaru once i have that i will leave her alone....or if she takes hers I will leave any further children you have alone .... it is your dission sesshmaru?" alina looked to me and kissed me one last time and told me " I love you sess-kun.. take care of kaylinn and promise me you will be happy..." I grabed her not letting her go and i looked to naraku " Let her go... and never hunt her or her children again!" naraku laughed as i walked to him waiting for him to end my life when i hurd the bulit go off and nothing happen to me i saw her fall " ALina.. Naraku why!!" he laughed " Simple I want you to suffer " he laughed again and shot himself in the head. I walked to my wife and held her dieing body " I am sorry sess-kun. I never ment to hurt you...please know that... take Kaylinn and run ....please ...know... i love you.." she smilied at me and i held her close to me...Those were her last she fell limp in my arms and her last breath had pasted. she was gone.

(Now)  
I want to be with them again...I want to hold my wife again. I held that gun to my mouth and one tear brook threw and i pulled that trigger and it all ended.

(Inuyasha)  
my brother ended his life three days after his wife and children where found murderd even his daughter who he had thought was safe was gone Naraku killed them all and left him to be in pain this is his story his Journal of everything that had happend. He told me that he was happy with her even in our early days he was happy and now he had lost everything he wanted his story told and now He is happy Now he is with his family and my wife and I will tell their story and show the world what is the out come of evil and never to let it distroy them like it did my brother and his wife. THis is their story.  
(The End)

A/N

I am Hopeing to find some one who can help me add to this I realy am trying to get a better flow to it if anyone wants to help me please Contact me !!!


End file.
